disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ezra Bridger/Relationships
The relationships of Ezra Bridger in Star Wars Rebels. Family Mira and Ephraim Bridger Ezra loved his parents deeply. He was heartbroken when they were taken away by Imperials. Empire Day (which is also Ezra's birthday) was always a hard day for him, because it was also the anniversary of the day his parents were taken from him. Friends and Allies Kanan Jarrus Shortly after joining the crew of the Ghost, Ezra became Kanan's apprentice, being trained in the ways of the light side of the Force. Throughout their time together, Ezra comes to see Kanan as a father-figure. Despite his respect for Kanan, they do not always agree with each other; like when Ezra is more willing to trust Rex, despite the role the Clone Troopers had in wiping out most of the Jedi Order. Garazeb Orrelios Ezra and Zeb started off as rivals, with Zeb treating him as an outcast. They were competing against each other as well as Chopper constantly. Their relationship evolved overtime, however, as the two of them became close friends and began going on missions together, as well as still having the occasional tussle. Zeb showed concern for Ezra when he decided not to go on a mission during Empire Day. Zeb later questioned why Ezra's parents would risk everything, showing that he feels bad for what had happened to Ezra. Zeb has shown that he has complete trust in Ezra, as he was willing to let him lead him and Sabine on a mission to find Kanan, even behind Hera's back. Hera Syndulla Like with the rest of the crew of the Ghost, Hera serves as a mother-figure to Ezra, and they care for each other. Sabine Wren Shortly after joining the crew of the Ghost, Ezra developed a crush on Sabine the moment she first revealed her beauty to him. Throughout the time together, they become good friends, though Sabine never returned Ezra's romantic affection. Over time, Sabine became very protective of Ezra's well being. She even went as far as obtaining and cleaning out a hologram file of Ezra and his parents and was instrumental in helping Ezra confront his demons about his parents' whereabouts. Since "Gathering Forces", Sabine and Ezra's relationship has grown a great deal, as it's been shown that Sabine cares enough about Ezra's feelings to know when to stop talking about his parents when he enters a room. By the end of Season 2, Ezra and Sabine’s dynamic evolved from a one-sided crush into a more sibling-like relationship. C1-10P Like the other members of the crew of the Ghost, Ezra does not get along with Chopper at all, due to his selfish nature and constant pranks, as well the fact that he has put Ghost crew lives in danger more than once. Ahsoka Tano Before Ezra and Ahsoka and met, Ezra only knew Ahsoka by the name "Fulcrum". After Kanan was captured by the Empire Ahsoka told Hera to take her crew into hiding in order to protect Ezra. Ahsoka later saved Ezra and the rest of the Ghost Crew from the Empire on Mustafar. After receiving a message from Maketh Tua that she needed help, Ahsoka was seen smiling at Ezra when he stepped up and said they need to help Tua, and Ahsoka agreed with Ezra. Ezra seems to have great faith and confidence in Ahsoka, readily trusting Rex on her behalf and correctly believing she could take care of herself when she fought two Inquisitors at once. When Ahsoka sacrificed herself to give Ezra and Kanan more time to escape from Darth Vader, Ezra was devastated and mourned her loss for a long time afterwards. It is later revealed that he in fact blames himself for her apparent death. In late season 4, it is revealed that Ahsoka would have been killed by Vader on Malachor if not for the fact that, three years later, Ezra prevented this by dragging Ahsoka through a portal into the "world between worlds", a realm beyond the laws of reality that could be used to alter the events of time. Rex Ezra finds Rex very interesting because of his past as a soldier and being in the Clone Wars. While Kanan refuses to trust Rex, Ezra believes they can. Rex also becomes somewhat of another mentor to Ezra, particularly in warfare. Acquaintance Obi-Wan Kenobi When Ezra was briefly the Galactic Empire's prisoner, he opened Kanan Jarrus' Jedi Holocron that contained Obi-Wan's message; regarding the fall of the Republic and that the surviving Jedi should go into hiding until the time was right for them to come out of exile, Ezra had not yet meet Obi-Wan at the time, it is unknown if he had learned via Kanan about the latter's reputation and status. In "Visions and Voices", Ezra learned through a Nightsister ritual, that the means to defeat the Sith lay with "Obi-Wan Kenobi". Obi-Wan somehow knew of Ezra as well well, before meeting him and, upon being told of Maul hunting him by the younger Jedi, Obi-Wan stated to him that Maul was not Ezra's responsibility and that he should return to where he was needed most. Ezra eventually did as Obi-Wan said, displaying that despite their brief meeting, he respected Obi-Wan greatly. This was the last time that Ezra saw Obi-Wan alive; before he was killed by Darth Vader. Enemies The Grand Inquisitor Ezra and the Grand Inquisitor became enemies from their first encounter. The Grand Inquisitor, however, had an interest (albeit a passing one) to make Ezra his apprentice, despite them being mortal enemies. The Grand Inquisitor tried to sway Ezra to turn to the dark side, but he rejected this offer vehemently. The Grand Inquisitor seemed to respect Ezra as a worthy opponent, but this was in no away akin to sentimentality as was shown when Ezra fought the Grand Inquisitor with Kanan in a Star Destroyer's reactor room and the Grand Inquisitor had no qualms about pushing Ezra off the ledge to his supposed death. Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader Ezra learned about Anakin from Kanan and how he was the greatest warrior the Jedi had in the Clone Wars. Ezra came to share Kanan's opinion calling him amazing and his admiration grew when he met Ahsoka Tano and learned that Anakin trained her. He first met and fought Vader during the Siege of Lothal, and barely escaped with his life. At first, Ezra thought he was just another Inquisitor until Kanan revealed that he was really a Sith Lord. Fifth Brother Ezra and the Fifth Brother became enemies from the moment they met. This Fifth Brother attempted to kill Ezra after he got Sabine Wren to escape so he could face him and the Seventh Sister alone, but the Seventh Sister stopped the Fifth Brother and convinced him to take Ezra hostage. Seventh Sister Ezra and the Seventh Sister became enemies from the offset. Where the two engaged in a quick lightsaber duel, the Seventh Sister defeats Ezra and takes him hostage. Throughout her interrogation she taunted Ezra about being scared and having no one to train him. But it would seem, like her predecessor, the Grand Inquisitor, she wanted to have Ezra as an apprentice and even acknowledges him as a Jedi. Ezra quickly developed an intense dislike for the Seventh Sister, expressing contempt and annoyance towards her attempts to seduce him. However, despite his dislike for her, Ezra couldn't bring himself to strike her down when he had the chance, and even felt sympathy when Maul murdered the helpless Inquisitor. Darth Maul Ezra first met Maul in the Sith Temple on Malachor. At first, Ezra was wary of him, but grew to trust him due to them both losing their families to the Empire. Maul helped Ezra obtain the Sith Holocron in the Temple by using his own Force powers and by teaching Ezra to act upon his passionate and aggressive tendencies. It soon became clear that Maul was indeed using Ezra and sought to have him as his apprentice, but was thwarted by Ezra's mentor, Kanan. Despite using him, Maul seemed to have a slight fondness for Ezra, expressing confidence in the boy's abilities and even saving his life twice. Ezra likely knows for certain Maul used him, since his mentor was blinded by Maul, but the darkness of the former Sith Lord certainly left its corruption on Ezra, as he was able to open the Sith Holocron, something that is only capable through Sith teachings. Gall Trayvis At first, Ezra hero worshipped Gall Trayvis. When he received a Vision about him, Ezra thought it meant Trayvis knew his parents. However, it turned out the vision was actually a warning about a trap and Trayvis was really an Imperial agent. Category:Relationships